


Nasty Red Wine

by dangsu



Series: Spring Break [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangsu/pseuds/dangsu
Summary: . “I don’t want to be around someone you make out with, I’ll have to punch him in the face or something”, Gerard said kinda seriously. Gerard rolled his eyes. He shook his head and gave Mikey a look like, ‘you wouldn’t understand’.“What?”, Mikey demanded.“You’ve only ever dated girls before. Pete’s a guy. And… guys are kind of dicks. Guys are assholes”.“No shit, Gerard, that’s why I’m dating him. For his dick and asshole”.
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: Spring Break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637809
Kudos: 11





	Nasty Red Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, this is fictional. Please give me constructive critism or just leave me a review because I live for them! :)

“Wake up! I’m only here for a week before I’m back in New York”, Gerard bellowed while tackling a sleeping Mikey. Mikey’s room had comic books and posters scattered throughout the floor, which caused Gerard to slip and fall on Mikey instead of tackling him. Mikey’s eyes jolted open and he groaned.

“Getoffame”, Mikey grumbled while trying to push Gerard off.

“Then get the hell up!”, Gerard retorted. Mikey scoffed and reached for his glasses.

“Then get the hell off me!”.

Gerard smiled and happily got off Mikey. Gerard was visiting for spring break-approximately two weeks- and knew he had to make the most of it. He hardly saw his family or old friends anymore. He had to visit everyone and everywhere within the two weeks. He had just gotten in from the train last night. He had hugged his mother, ate a midnight snack, and talked to Mikey until two am.

Mikey slowly rolled up. His hair spiked around everywhere and his glasses were crooked. Mikey ran his hand through his hair and adjusted his glasses before groaning. He shot Gerard a nasty look, a look that clearly said, ‘What the fuck’.

“What’s the time?”, he asked annoyed.

“It’s eight am”, Gerard peachily said. “We’ve got a lot to do today and lot’s of people to see. Time to get up”. Mikey groaned again and Gerard laughed.

“I don’t know how you can tolerate being up so early”, Mikey grumbled while hopping off his bed.

“I got eight am lectures and have to wake up at six, it’s not too bad Mikey”.

“It fucking is if it’s Spring Break”, Mikey stated with a look that said ‘Duh’. 

Gerard rolled his eyes playfully. “The wonders of a teenage boy,” he said sarcastically even though he was nineteen and nineteen is still a teenager. Gerard made his way to the door while Mikey put on a pair of jeans. He fished his pockets for a smoke and lit one up. Mikey’s head snapped when he heard the litter click.

“Don’t smoke in my room, Gerard. Mom’ll think I’ve picked up the habit”, Mikey warned although they both knew that their Mom didn’t really care. Not too much anyways, if Mikey got caught smoking he wouldn’t get more than a slap on the wrist. He might get grounded initially, but after that he wouldn’t catch hell.Ms.Way was an avid smoker herself. She didn’t even bat an eye when cigarettes would fall out of Gerard’s school bag. Gerard did kid yelled at, sort of, but she never tried to stop him.

“Sure”, Gerard said while backing out into the doorway. “But have you?”, Gerard inquired with a quirked eyebrow while staring at a lighter on the corner of Mikey’s desk. Mikey just rolled his eyes and pushed past Gerard.

“What’s gotten into you wanting to visit people and all that?”, Mikey asked, fluently changing the subject.

“I guess distance makes the heart grow fonder”, Gerard shrugged. 

Mikey busted out laughing. He actually doubled over laughing while Gerard crossed his arms in amusement. “Holy shit, Gerard! Where is my brother and what have you done with him?”, Mikey yelled. Gerard ruffed Mikey’s hair and Mikey stopped laughing.

Gerard lifted Mikey’s head up with his hand. God damn, the kid was an inch taller than him! Mikey stared up at Gerard confused and Gerard stared at Mikey while eyes as big as plates. Gerard raised his eyebrows and tried to make himself look as serious as possible. 

“I killed him”, Gerard whispered.

The boys started to crack up with laughter right there in the hallway. It wasn’t even funny, not really. The Ways were just weird and they knew it well. Nobody could understand the Ways as well as they understood each other. Not even their own mother, who was walking down the hallway. She just stared at them and shook her head.

“I made some breakfast, it’s down stairs on the table”, she said still shaking her head but smiling.

The boys tried to straighten up and ran down the stairs. Mikey got down first, damn those long legs. He sat in the favorable seat, the one that did not have an obnoxious amount of sunlight. Gerard sighed as he took the seat facing the window and he squinted his eyes. The boys grabbed the pancakes their mother had left for them and fought for who got the syrup first. Gerard won.

“So, what do you want to do today?”, Gerard asked while passing the syrup. “I’m only here for two weeks and I-”

“Trying to make the most of it, I know”, Mikey rolled his eyes but smiled a little. Mikey rolled his eyes all the time, it was how he rolled his eyes that mattered. This was an amused, I’m-poking-fun-at-you eye roll. “And before you came in here all ‘I gotta visit people’ and shit, I actually made plans”.

Gerard laughed at Mikey’s impression of him. “You little shit, my voice is not that fucking high. And I am sorry, I didn’t mean to kinda just walce in, I shoulda called”, he admitted. Mikey just shrugged while taking a bit of the pancakes. “Any ways, who the hell would even make plans with your sorry ass?”

“It’s alright, man. And Pete… Pete Wentz. You know, the senior boy I was telling you about?”Mikey asked. He wouldn’t blame Gerard if he forgot, Gerard was kinda buzzed off of left over Christmas booze and Pete Wentz wasn’t a very pressing topic at the time. It was mostly just Mikey watching Gerard chain smoke all night while passing around a nasty bottle of red wine. Gerard had started talking about girls and how college girls were so much nicer than high school girls before stopping suddenly and asking Mikey if he had his eyes on anybody at school. Mikey thought about it for a second and said he used to have a crush on this really pretty chick on the orchestra before he realized she probably thought he was a scary burnout since those were the likes he was hanging out with. Gerard laughed, knowing Mikey was far from scary and far from being a burnout or even a stoner. Mikey thought about it for a second time and after Gerard stopped laughing he said he thought he maybe was also into guys, Pete Wentz in particular. He said they made out once after smoking a joint in the backyard. 

“Oh yeah! Dude, you’re a sucker for him! You were going on and on and on and on about him that one night when we were drinking that red nasty-”

“Shut up!”, Mikey half whined and half yelled. He certainly did not need his mom aware of his romances nor of Gerard and his boozing escapades. Gerard seemed to understand and shut up good.

“Well what were you all planning about?”, Gerard asked after a few seconds of silence. 

“I don’t know. Ma and I weren’t expecting you home for Spring Break. I thought you were gonna stay in New York and trip on acid in some hippie’s basement while admiring a mandolin or whatever art school kids do during spring break. Oww”, Gerard had hit him. “No seriously, I didn’t know you were coming so I figured Pete and I were just gonna hangout here all break, maybe go out a few times, and maybe the Iero kid could tag along sometimes. I mean, we can still go visit who ever the fuck you wanna visit, can’t he just come along?”.

Gerard sighed obnoxiously. “No, Mikey”, he whined. “I don’t want to be around someone you make out with, I’ll have to punch him in the face or something”, he said kinda seriously.

“That’s bullshit, Gee. You were fine with my other exes, what's wrong with Pete?”.

Gerard rolled his eyes. He shook his head and gave Mikey a look like, ‘you wouldn’t understand’. 

“What?”, Mikey demanded.

“You’ve only ever dated girls before. Pete’s a guy. And… guys are kind of dicks. Guys are assholes”.

“No shit, Gerard, that’s why I’m dating him. For his dick and asshole”.

“Oh God! For Fuck’s sake, Mikey! I did not need to hear that. What I meant was like, Mikey, like, you’ve only dated like two or three girls and let’s be real here, most of the time you guys would just be messing around. Not in a sexual way, I don’t wanna know about that,just in a way where none of you were serious about the relationship. It seemed like if you were to break up the next day, you’d be bummed for a few hours and then move on and still be friends. But the way you talked about Pete, it seems like you care about him alot. I just don’t want you to get hurt that’s all. Guys are assholes, that’s all I’m saying.”

Mikey sat there slightly shocked. He didn’t know Gerard had caught all that just by the way he had talked about Pete. It amazed Mikey how much Gerard could just feel. He could sense emotions. It was actually quite frightening. 

“I get it, Gerard. I’ll be careful. I’m not gonna get my heart broken or anything like that. We’re not even really dating. We just like to hangout and talk and do things, but we aren’t public or anything. But we wouldn’t really care if someone found out, it’s weird.”

Gerard sighed. “What it's like to be sixteen.” He smiled sheepishly. “So who should we visit today, with Pete?”.

Mikey smiled. It actually warmed Gerard’s heart to see his baby brother happy like that, even if Mikey wasn’t such a baby anymore.  
“We should definitely see Toro, he has been bitching about you not emailing anymore”.

Gerard was about to reply when his mother’s voice rang through the house.

“No one will be going anywhere, not after that little confessional”, Ms.Way said while entering the kitchen. “I was wondering where that bottle of wine went, now I know.”

“Ma, we didn’t say-”

“You never said you drank it, but you did say you two drank something nasty and red and I know it wasn’t blood.”

“But Ma”-

“Grounded. Both of you. You can visit Ray tomorrow. And sorry Mikey, your boyfriend can’t come over.”

Mikey’s eyes widened. Apparently he hadn't told his mom about Pete or about not being completely straight. “Mom, he’s not my boyfriend”, he sputtered.

“Honey please, the next time you are going to talk about your sex life, do it when I am far, far away”.


End file.
